


Morning Announcements

by SirJoshizzle



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Birthday Sex, Chair Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Hammer Time, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Windicuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirJoshizzle/pseuds/SirJoshizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Monday the student body president read out the morning announcements for the week. Such was the responsibility of John Egbert, student body senior president and newly turned eighteen year old. Like every Monday, the freshly printed bulletin was laid down on his desk for him. All he needed to do was wait until the strike of eight on the clock for when classes began, then turn on the intercom microphone on his desk that hooked up to every classroom on campus and read aloud all the news like he enjoyed it.</p><p>Thing was, it was pretty hard to fulfill that duty when two of his best friends just wouldn't let life be easy for him and forced him to talk to the entire campus in the middle of birthday sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Announcements

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Homestuck.

John Egbert yawned softly to himself as he opened the door to his small office. He walked around to the back of his desk and rolled out his reclining chair, dropping his book bag on the floor and plopping onto the cushioned seat. In retrospect, maybe taking the day off like his dad suggested would have been a good idea. It was his birthday, after all.

His dad had made it a tradition that every day on John's birthday ever since he first started school, John would take the day off and spend it with him. They'd go to the beach, or maybe on another year they would go to the amusement park, or like on one year when his dad took him to the pizza parlor and they ate their combined weight in pizza two times over.

Of course, that was all when John was in elementary school. Doing all of that today, now that he was turning eighteen, didn't seem like the coolest thing to do. Just staying at home either way, if only to just catch up on lost hours of sleep due to school, sounded like a horribly missed opportunity.

His birthday fell on a Monday this year, and every Monday the student body president read out the morning announcements for the week. Such was the responsibility of John Egbert, student body senior president and newly turned eighteen year old. Like every Monday, the freshly printed bulletin was laid down on his desk for him. All he needed to do was wait until the strike of eight on the clock for when classes began, then turn on the intercom microphone on his desk that hooked up to every classroom on campus and read aloud all the news like he enjoyed it.

He checked his wrist watch. It was 7:50. Hm, ten more minutes and then he could get the routine over with and move onto another one: go to his calculus class and sleep shamelessly in front of his teacher.

Just as he was about to rest his head on the desk to try to fit in what little sleep he could into ten minutes, the door to this office loudly swung open. In came two of his closest friends, Dave Strider and Jake English.

"Mornin', ol' boy!" Jake laughed in that fake British accent he always sloppily slipped in and out of. John just rolled his eyes with a smile as they came into the room and closed the door behind them. Dave surreptitiously locked the door behind them. Jake smiled, sitting on the edge of John's desk with his arms folded over his chest. "Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday, bro," Dave echoed the greeting in his monotone, too cool for me to show you any emotion voice. In his hands was a plate covered in foil. "We made you a cake."

"More like  _I_  made the cake," Jake eyed him through his thick square frames.

Dave glared at him through his pitch black aviators. "I paid for the mix."

"No you didn't!" The brunet snapped at the blond. " _I_  did!"

Dave placed the plate in front of John on his desk and shrugged. "Well I paid for the tax."

"There was  _no_  tax!"

"But I offered to pay for tax, didn't I?"

"You know what?" John quickly intercepted their aggressive exchange of words. "It's fine! But thanks, guys. You didn't have to, though."

"Course we did," Jake smiled, playfully ruffling the sitting boy's hair. "After you told us last night you were coming to school instead of skipping like you always do."

"You're the last of us to turn eighteen, after all," Dave said, taking the foil off the cake.

John laughed again. "Thanks… But I'll have some later. I'm not all that hungry right now."

Dave looked up at him, his hands pausing. "But we made it for you. You  _have_ to eat some."

John scoffed softly before eyeing the cake in front of him. "…Well what flavor is it?"

"Betty Crocker," Dave replied bluntly.

"That's  _not_ a flavor!" Jake cried out.

"Was that to spite me or something?" John groaned. John had this irrational vendetta against anything branded with the Betty Crocker logo ever since he was six years old. He opened up a pouch of tropical punch Fruit Gushers, only to have them all the exact same flavor. He claimed the box lied to him, promising an assortment of flavors, and was sorely disappointed after finding otherwise. Since then, he refused to eat anything manufactured by the company.

Jake just chuckled and looked over to the younger brunet. "It's apple cinnamon."

"Well at least I know who picked the flavor and brand," John glanced over to the blond. Dave shrugged nonchalantly and pushed the uncovered cake towards the other boy.

As John eyed the cake, the first morning bell rang. He checked his watch: 7:55, five more until the late bell rang and first period started.

"Um, thanks guys," John said again, "but I have to get ready to read the bulletin and you two'll be late for class." He reached for the foil and prepared to cover the cake again. "I'll try it during lunch and I'll share it with you and the girls."

Dave stopped him by taking the foil from his hands, but not abruptly enough to leave a cut on the teen's skin. "Come on dude, you have to at least try it. You'll hurt our feelings and shit if you don't."

John watched Dave trace his finger along the thick layer of icing on the cake and before he knew it, the blond leaned over the desk and pushed his coated finger between his lips. His eyes widened at his friend's action, feeling the intrusion dip down and press against his tongue to wipe the icing along its surface. Before he could react, though, Dave withdrew his finger and stuck it into his own mouth, sucking it clean.

"W-what the hell was that!?" John cried out in disbelief, wiping his lips.

"You obviously weren't going to eat it on your own," the blond shrugged.

John felt the heat in his cheeks rising, glaring Dave down as he tried to rub away his blushing. "I already told you I'd try it later! Come on guys, you'll be late if you don't leave now."

Jake chuckled as he ruffled the younger brunet's hair again. "Must really not want us here if you're that quick to have us skedaddle along."

"I-I didn't say that," John replied sheepishly.

"So you  _do_  want us to stay," Dave said in an almost teasing voice. He stood up straight from his leaning position against the desk and walked around so that he was behind John.

"Y-yeah, but—"

Dave cut him off mid-sentence by wrapping his arm around his neck in a hold, but not so tight as to choke the boy. "Come on, dude," he chuckled slightly, dangerously close to John's ear. In that moment, Dave stuck his tongue and dragged the tip upwards against the brunet's neck. "Make up your mind."

The wet contact elicited a sharp gasp from John, his back arching off against the seat. "D-Dave!"

"Hey now," Jake sighed as he got off the desk and walked over to them. "None of that."

Despite the compromising position he and Dave were in, John tried to smile at Jake's interception. Unknown to him, trying to separate the blond from his friend was far off from Jake's intentions. Standing in front of him, Jake leaned forward so that he was at eye level with John and shot him a knowing smirk.

"Your ol' chaps just wanna help you loosen up some tension," Jake murmured in a low voice. He reached a hand onto John's chest, pushing aside his unbuttoned uniform blazer and pushing wrinkles over his white dress shirt. His fingers teasingly popped his shirt buttons out of their holes, one by one, down his torso and revealing his white ribbed tank top underneath. His other hand held John's forearm down to the armrest, just as Dave's free hand was doing with John's other arm.

"J-Ja—" John tried to protest, but he interrupted himself with a soft groan as Dave's mouth latch onto his lower neck just above his collarbone. "G-guys… Guys, cut it out!"

The blond lifted his mouth off John's skin with a wet sucking sound. He eyed the now red blotch of skin where his teeth had just been. "Why?"

"The hell do you mean, 'why!?'" John breathed heavily. "W-we're all guys!"

"…And?" Dave blinked, failing to understand the boy's logic. "Fuck man, be a little more progressive. And anyway, what's a little fun between best bros?"

Fun? For who!?

"You're the birthday boy, good man," Jake added with a smile. "Don't even have to do anything but enjoy yourself." With that, Jake and Dave lifted their grips on John's forearms long enough to push John's blazer and dress shirt off his torso, but quick enough to restrain him against the chair again so he couldn't wriggle his way out. Not that they didn't really need to; out of the three, John was both the shortest and least muscular. He was more naturally thin than outright skinny since he did have some muscle on him, but not in comparison to the older and taller two.

Jake pressed his lips gingerly against John's. John's eyes widened the contact; he would have pushed his friend off him if he had control of his hands, but all he could do was submit as Jake's lips skillfully separated his and the older brunet slipped his tongue into his mouth.

"Damn, you wear too many layers," Dave breathed with a bit of irritation. He unraveled his arm from around John's neck, and grabbing the collar of his tank top, ripped it straight off the boy's torso. John couldn't help but moan into Jake's mouth at the action, his eyes closing as Jake pressed him deeper into the chair and making it recline further backwards. Jake lifted his grip off one of John's wrists to feel the boy's growing erection in his khaki slacks while the other tried to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants button and zipper.

John used his now free arm to slowly wrap around Jake's neck, snaking his fingers upwards into his black locks. Taking notice of his gradual submission, Dave lifted his own much tighter grip on John's other forearm and used both his hands to wrap around the chair and tease the brunet's hardening nipples.

"See, this ain't so bad, huh?" The blond snickered as John circled both his arms around Jake's neck. John lifted his hips slightly to allow Jake to slide his slacks down, revealing his light blue cotton boxers. A modestly sized tent formed as the restraining clothing freed his crotch, a small wet stain from his precum at the tip.

"N-no…" John squeaked out, his breathing heavy from his two friends' ministrations—

Just then, the late bell for first period sounded, echoing down the halls outside the office. John jumped in his seat at the shrill ringing, jerking upwards and pushing Jake aside.

"Shit!" John rolled his chair forward to his desk, still half naked with his pants pooled at his ankles and himself shamefully erect in his boxers. "I have to do the announcements!"

Once again, Dave stopped him by slamming his hand against the desk on top of the bulletin. "Not so fast, dude. We just got started and you're gonna leave us here with blue balls? Friends don't do that kind of shit to friends."

John glared at him for his comment. "F-friends don't do  _this_  to friends either!"

"You just said you were enjoying it," the blond smirked.

"How about we compromise?" Jake started, unbuttoning his own shirt and revealing his tan chest little by little. "Dave and I here are understanding chaps, so you do your morning duties, and you let us have our merry little way."

John cocked an eyebrow at his friend, his face twisting in disbelief. "Are you crazy!? Think of the trouble we'll get into!"

"We'll only get in trouble if we get caught," Dave shrugged. "So you better make sure that we don't." He grabbed the microphone across the desk and placed it in front of John, pressing down on the red intercom button for him. He smirked again and quickly sucked on the skin right behind the brunet's right ear. "Now talk."

John nervously looked back between Dave and John. Dave kissed him shortly on his lips, while Jake gave him an assuring smile as he licked up the happy trail starting underneath his boxers and gradually disappearing upwards his otherwise bare stomach. This was crazy! His two closest friends… His two closest  _guy_  friends! Doing  _this_ to him!

Every Monday the student body president read out the morning announcements for the week. Such was the responsibility of John Egbert, student body senior president and newly turned eighteen year old. Like every Monday, the freshly printed bulletin was laid down on his desk for him. All he needed to do was wait until the strike of eight on the clock for when classes began, then turn on the intercom microphone on his desk that hooked up to every classroom on campus and read aloud all the news like he enjoyed it. Thing was, it was pretty hard to fulfill that duty when two of his best friends just wouldn't let life be easy for him and forced him to talk to the entire campus in the middle of birthday sex.

"Well?" Dave cocked an eyebrow. "Our classmates our waiting."

The brunet swallowed deeply before leaning forward so he could see the bulletin better. Dave remained standing behind him, while Jake was kneeling on the ground before him underneath the desk.

"…Um, good morning Maple Valley High!" John spoke into the microphone, trying to sound as normal as possible. "ASB president John Egbert here with the morning announcements. I hope everyone had a—"

John's breath hitched when Jake forced John's boxers off, the elastic making snapping sounds against his skin and the leather fabric of the chair. He looked down at himself, completely exposed before Dave and especially Jake. Short, black stubble surrounded the base of his cock, which strained as Jake took it in his hand and slowly jacked it off for him and slapped it a few times against his chest. Jake made eye contact with him, almost laughing silently at the teen's struggle to keep his composure.

"I-I hope everyone's weekend went well," John forced into the microphone. "W-we, um… We have a busy week ahead of us since spring break starts next… Oh…"

Jake stuck his tongue out and ran it over the head of John's erection, a string of precum connecting the tip of his dick with his tongue. John just barely fought down a heavy gasp when he felt Jake's wet mouth surround his cock. Almost as if he knew what John would do, Dave covered the teen's mouth just as his mouth opened when Jake slid down deeper. Jake ran his tongue all over the length, twisting his mouth in a circular motion around the shaft as he sucked up and down. What would have been an extremely loud moan muffled against the palm of the blond's hand. Dave leaned into his ear again and planted kisses all around it.

"You don't wanna give us away, do you?" Dave smiled into his ear. John weakly shook his head as he glanced over to his friend from the corner of his eye, trying to keep his breathing in check. "Good. Now try to keep calm and keep talking."

Once Dave let go of his mouth, John cleared his throat and continued speaking into the microphone. "N-n-n-next Monday, spring break starts and midterms begin on Wednesday… I-I hope everyone's been studying!"

Dave reached over onto the table for the cake as John struggled to calmly read the bulletin aloud. He took his index and middle finger and stroked it along the icing and dabbed it onto John's left nipple. John grunted softly at the cool contact and bit hard on his lip when he felt Dave's mouth latch onto the pink nub, sucking clean off the icing he just coated onto it.

Jake looked up at Dave, his mouth still filled with John's cock, and reached up to tap Dave on the arm. The blond looked down at him, and the brunet offered him two fingers, silently asking if he could get some of the cake icing for himself. Dave understood his wordless request and, pulling out a side tray from the desk, placed the cake on top of it so Jake could reach it. Jake released John's cock with a wet pop but kept his right hand circled around it, jacking it off and watching the head half disappear and reappear under the foreskin with each stroke. John looked down at him almost pleadingly at the lost contact, still reading aloud the announcements into the intercom.

"Shh," Jake smiled, pressing his index finger to his lips in a shushing motion. John watched as Jake took a scoop of icing off the side of the cake and coated his sorely erect dick. John's eyes widened and Dave gasped hotly at the ministrations as Jake used the sticky substance to jack him off. Jake licked upwards against his balls and buried his nose in John's bed of coarse curls, the sweet apple cinnamon of the icing mixing with the teen's natural musky scent.

Dave groaned softly as he watched Jake stroke the younger brunet. He clumsily took his own dress shirt off, fumbling with the buttons as he did so. He carelessly tossed the article of clothing aside and ripped his belt off, the buckle almost tearing through the leather material.

Hearing the rustling of clothing outside of his peripheral vision to his right, John turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Dave kicking off his slacks and boxer briefs. The blond was completely nude, save for his tube socks and uniform dress shoes, and his black, mirrored aviators of course. Right then, Dave did something he almost  _never_  did and removed his shades, sliding them up his forehead and revealing his fire red eyes that contrasted heavily with his rather pale skin.

Dave maintained what could have been comparable to a swimmer's build. He was the second tallest of the three: half a head taller than John, but only a few inches shorter than Jake. Of the three boys, he also possessed the most muscle, although he was more lanky and toned than fully buff. John's eyes wandered southwards to Dave's cock, uncircumcised like him and dusted with light blond curls at the base. It was an inch and a half or so longer than John's, and his balls hung lower.

"S-so those enrolled in after school remedial—" Before John could finish the sentence, Dave took the microphone and held it to his own lips.

"And those were the morning announcements," Dave breathed hotly, not even trying to mask his arousal, before turning the intercom off and slamming it back down against the desk.

"Someone's quite the impatient one," Jake laughed as his lips let go on John's glistening cock. Somewhere between everything, Jake had managed to slip out of his own clothes, though he was obscured from the chest down so John couldn't see anything.

"Now everyone's going to suspect something!" John whined, though it was hard to sound firm when one of his friends had his hand wrapped around his dick while his other friend's stood erect before him.

"Don't care," Dave grunted. He took his own cock by the base and held it so it jutted out perpendicular from his pelvis, a few inches in front of John's face. "Suck."

John eyed the rather sizable erection nervously. Suddenly he felt a bit inadequate; not only was he shorter and skinnier than Dave, but… And that… It couldn't possibly fit in where…

"Just liken it to the birthday candle we forgot," Jake teased from between his legs. John furrowed his brow at him for a second before tentatively reaching over and taking Dave's cock by the base and stroked it a few times. He looked up at Dave, whose red eyes just stared him down and he nodded his chin ever so slightly to motion for him to go ahead, and he slowly ran his tongue over the hooded head.

Dave breathed in heavily as he watched his length disappear into John's lips and impossibly small mouth. John only managed to fit half into his mouth; the second half he just stroked slowly, earning encouraging groans from the blond. Dave rested his hand on the top of John's head and ran his long fingers through the brunet's messy hair. He didn't force him to suck deeper; just keeping it there to guide his friend… and so he had some leverage so he didn't fall over.

John himself was taken by surprised when Jake hoisted his hips upwards, forcing him to slouch deeper into the seat. The older black haired teen hooked the back of John's knees over his shoulders and pressed his tongue against the skin just between his balls and ass. John's groans came out muffled due to his mouth still filled with Dave's cock, and the vibrations in turn almost made Dave's knees buckle, and his eyes tightened shut at the sensation. John's eyes widened when he felt something hard and cold trying to sneak his way into his entrance: Jake was teasing his ass with his index finger, and was using the cake icing as makeshift lube.

"Mmph!" John squeaked as his mouth widened, Dave's cock slipping out as he did so. He looked down at Jake, the foreign penetration stinging like he had never felt before, but Jake tried to rest his apprehension by kissing the insides of his thighs.

"Relax," Jake whispered, not breaking eye contact with him. "You're not making it any easier on yourself by tensing up." He leaned forward to lick away the excess icing as he pulled his index finger in and out slowly, gradually loosening him up. As he pulled his finger out, he forced his middle finger to join in on his ministrations, and John's face twisted in pain.

Dave stroked his hair more in an attempt to calm the boy down. He could tell John was stroking his dick to distract himself from the discomfort while his other hand gripped the armrest. John sunk lower in the seat as Jake tried to fit a third finger in, his tongue joining by swirling around them. Jake's free hand took hold of the teen's dick again and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck…" Dave gasped. He let go of John's hair and pat him on the shoulder. "Get up, bro. Jake, pull out."

The older brunet did as he was told and slowly withdrew his fingers from John's ass. The youngest teen whined at the lost contact after just barely gotten accustomed to the feeling, but he obeyed Dave's order as well and stood up. He immediately almost fell over, his legs and knees weak from how they were positioned over Jake's shoulders. Jake stood up as well, baring himself to the other two boys. His chest was smooth like the other two, but his happy trail and the patch of hair surrounding his circumcised cock, despite being cleanly kept, was thicker than John's.

"Sit down," Dave directed to Jake by pointing at the chair John was just sitting in, but not before taking hold of his hand by the wrist and sucking the three fingers he had been inserting into John down to the knuckle. He also leaned a bit upwards so he could reach Jake's mouth and licked away the small streaks of icing on and around his lips.

Jake just chuckled at the blond's actions before taking a seat, his legs wide open and dick standing at attention propped up by his hand at the base. He was longer than John as well, but shorter than Dave by an inch. John noticed that he was, however, a bit thicker around.

"Come," Jake beckoned for John with both hands. The smaller teen heeded, walking over to him and crawling on top of his lap. Jake held him by his lithe waist and rubbed his hands up and down his sides. "Atta boy."

John wrapped his arms around Jake's neck and buried his face in his collarbone. Jake laughed softly at the tickling sensation of his hot breath against his skin and kissed his temple, but he gasped right then when he felt Dave's wet mouth engulf his cock all the way down to the base.

Dave knelt on the ground between Jake's legs, repeatedly sliding his lips up Jake's dick to the head, then swallowing it whole. He took one hand and inserted his middle and index fingers up John's ass at the same time. Jake tried to muffle John's increasingly loud moans by pressing his lips against the other teen's almost hard enough to bruise them. Jake licked up and down his neck, sucking on the area where Dave had been earlier and making the already red blotch of skin even darker. Both brunets groaned aloud though, when Dave took John by the hips and guided his entrance onto the head of Jake's erection.

"O-oh!" John choked as he felt the head push its way through. Three fingers were bad enough; Jake was just too thick— "God, fuck!"

Jake's eyes shut tightly as Dave slowly tried to fit all of him into John, slowly thrusting him in and out inch by inch. "Jesus fuck, he's so tight," Jake croaked out weakly to Dave. He gasped even harder when Dave took both of his balls into his mouth at once, running his tongue all over the soft skin and sucking, hollowing his cheeks as he did so.

"Good," Dave smirked as he let them go with a wet popping sound. "Because I'm fucking tired of watching you have all the fun."

John wiped away the tears of stinging pain away from the corners of his eyes once Jake was finally fully seated inside him. "W-what—ah!" His grip on Jake's shoulders tightened when he felt Dave's erection prod his entrance with Jake still inside.

"Fuck," Jake breathed out when he felt Dave's cock press against his. John cried out when the tip of Dave's cock slicked through. His chest heaved heavily, his heart feeling like it was going to pump out of his chest at the large intrusions. He fought back more tears from the pain, and Jake tried to calm him down by rubbing his sides more and kissing the corners of his eyes, whispering in his ear to relax and just keep breathing. Dave leaned forward and pressed his chest against John's back so he could kiss his lower neck.

"Doin' great, Egbert," Dave murmured as he slowly thrust up more until he was buried to the base in his ass. "Holy shit," he gasped, the tight fit and the pulsing from Jake's cock against his quickly undoing his self-control. "Gonna start moving now."

Jake took that as his cue to start doing so as well, and the two older teens slowly began thrusting in an out of John. Every time, John threw his head back and his jaw fell in a silent cry of pain and pleasure. John's hands pressed against Jake's toned chest, but he almost slipped off due to how sweaty he was from the heated body contact. Feeling a bit more comfortable, he took hold of Jake's slippery shoulders and slowly lifted himself off just as the two withdrew, then pressed back down once they moved upwards simultaneously.

"E-ega…  _Fuck!_ " Jake moaned out, his grip on John's waist tightening so much he was sure to leave buises.

"That's right, Egbert," Dave groaned as he picked up the pace, reaching up to grab a fistful of John's hair and pulling back, revealing his neck to Jake. The older brunet took the opportunity to latch his teeth onto the skin above John's Adam's apple and suck hard. John thrust his leaking erection against Jake's stomach, smearing streaks of precum against his skin.

Dave took a quick second to glance over to Jake over John's shoulder, who returned the eye contact and shot him a knowing smirk. Soon enough, John noticed that they had slowed their thrusting and felt Jake's lips curl into a smile against his neck. He looked over to Jake questioningly, whining a bit that they had stopped their assault.

"W-what's wro—Oh,  _God!_ " As soon as he started talking, Jake and Dave started rapidly thrusting into John: when Jake thrust in, Dave would withdraw, and they'd alternate back and forth, each bucking against John's ass.

John buried his face in Jake's neck again, moaning into his sweat-slick skin and trying in vain to muffle his cries. One hand reached behind Jake's head to grab his hair. He couldn't think straight. The buzzing in his ears almost drowned out the almost obscene words Dave was whispering into one ear and Jake was into the other, biting onto his earlobe as he did to contain himself any longer, John came all over Jake's torso, the heavy amount of fluid reducing what little friction there was between them.

The two felt him tense around them as John reached between himself and Jake to milk out the last of his cum. John's orgasm brought theirs on almost simultaneously, ejaculating their pleasure into the younger teen. John's tight hole pumped them dry to the last drop, feeling their cum shoot deep inside him. He collapsed on top of Jake, trying desperately to regain his normal breathing. Jake couldn't help but laugh happily as he slumped into the seat, and Dave shifted his weight against the chair by propping himself up against the armrests, sweat dripping off his body onto John's back. Dave slowly pulled out of the boy, groaning at the sensory overload on his sensitive, limping cock. He watched as a mix of his and Jake's semen leak out of the abused hole and coat the bottoms of their dicks. Jake lifted the boy off his own dick and John whined softly, suddenly feeling empty without his best friends inside him.

Dave leaned backwards against the desk, wiping the sheen of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He quietly reached behind him and put his shades back on and walked back over to the two brunets. He turned John around, who was still collapsed on top of Jake. The younger of the two lazily opened his eyes, and Dave pressed his lips softly against his.

"Happy birthday, dude," Dave whispered softly. John just groaned softly, smiling sleepily and fell forward onto Jake again, nuzzling his cheek against Jake's chest.

"Looks like we tuckered the ol' boy out," Jake chuckled as he pointed to John's dress shirt on the floor with the pile of clothes around the desk and chair. Dave knelt down to get the shirt for him and covered John's back with it.

"He was just gonna end up sleeping in calculus anyway," Dave shrugged, wiping his neck clean of sweat.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday gift for blackoutballad dot tumblr dot com, whose birthday was on July 25. I'm publishing this on August 2. This is not a week late. No, of course not.
> 
> She challenged me to a Dave/John/Jake story themed around the song "Birthday Cake" by Rihanna featuring Chris Brown. I'm not one for songfics anymore, so I tried to make the most out of my prompt and this happened. This entire story is reason number #83943 why I should never be allowed to write because my hands are clearly the work of the devil.


End file.
